


Feliz cumpleaños mi amor

by Lilylove22



Series: Julance 2k19 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dedicated to my best friend, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday you two!!, JuLance Challenge 2019, Julance2k19, birthday fic, just a smidge, ok slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: It's Lance birthday! He misses his familia at home on his birthday but he thinks his space family has got everything under control.





	Feliz cumpleaños mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> Heck YEA!! I worked (not that hard) kidding on this Voltron did my soon wrong but hey its his birthday so I'm not going to get into alll of... that. 
> 
> So yeah I won't spare with a long post 
> 
> Feliz cumpleaños Lance !!

“Shhh come on don’t him wake up,” a small voice said from the corner

“You’ll wake him up with your stupid shushing.”

“It’s not-” 

“Cállate antes de que despiertes a tu hermano!” Their mother scowled

It was the same every year. Sarah made Lance 4-stack waffles with a candlestick on top drizzled with maple syrup and on the side a glass of orange juice for breakfast. Veronica and Rachel were in charge of getting everyone into Lance’s room quietly and they would wake him by singing  _ “Happy Birthday”  _

“Ok on 3” Veronica ordered

“1” Rachel counted

“2” Next was Marco

“3!” everyone said

“Feliz cumpleaños a ti Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños Lance Feliz cumpleaños a ti!” They all sang in sync. The 7-year old gave a toothy grin and he was awakened by his family’s singing. He was grateful every year for his familia.

“Make a wish Lance.” his brother smiled

He shut his eyes tight as he made a wish blowing the fire off the candles. “Gracias everyone,” He said shyly.

Everyone watched as the birthday boy happily ate his waffles without a care in the world. 

“So whatcha wish for?” Marco pried 

Lance gasped with shock “Marco I can’t tell you what I wished for then it won't come true!”

“That's the point.” He grinned 

“Marco” Veronica hissed as she swatted him

“So where are we going today mijo” 

The birthday boy thought long and hard leaving everyone waiting for his answer. Already knowing his answer Lance gave a huge grin showing his missing tooth in the front. 

“The beach!” He giggled

“Aww come on  _ AGAIN” _

“Marco!” 

“He’s not wrong we go to Varadero beach every year.”

Lance’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ shape as he looked down in shame.

“And we’ll keep going as much as you like.” Pops gave a soft reassuring smile

“And don’t lie, Marco, you love going just so you can push people in the water.” Rachael huffed

Marco smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. Making a  _ ‘ha’  _ sound.

“¡Bueno, vamos! Last one out the house is a rotten egg!” Lance said jumping out of bed.

“Hey, no fair!” Came from the rest of the siblings rushing after him.

Giggling was filled as the memory faded away.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lance groaned  _ stupid space, stupid war, stupid galra.  _ Right about now his parents and siblings would be waking him up with Mama’s famous waffles. But he can’t have that why? Because he was in space fight the stupid galra because they can’t get in their stupid brains that people have a life too.

Lance threw a pillow over his face as he screamed into it. His missed everyone. He's missed the constant teasing from his siblings about how short he was and how he was the youngest. He missed helping his Papa on the farm. Playing with his niece and nephew. And most importantly his missed his Mama singing while folding laundry, or her warm hugs that were like the warmth of the oven when she was making his favorite food garlic knots.

He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom doing his daily routine. Face wash, brushing his teeth, his hair everything that was needed for giving him his flawless flirtatious look. Once he has gotten out the bathroom he went to grab his jacket at the edge of his bed he soon found a letter on the top of it. 

“Huh, this wasn’t there before.” Slowly opening the letter he read it.

_ ‘Meet us in blue’s hanger’ _

Um...

What

He could tell it was Pidge’s handwriting. He handwriting was neat and organized plus he could tell that she measured the exact measurements to get to the center. She was always complaining about how they wrote so messy. 

But why would she send a letter she could have just told him. Oh well, he thought as he made his way the Blue’s hanger anyway. 

“Guys-” He shriek as raindrops fell on top of him. “What the quiznak-”

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone yelled

Lance felt his heart leap out of his chest. “Dios Mio you guys.” Tears of joy filled his eyes

“Y-you didn’t have to do this.” 

“Uh yeah, we did do you know what we went through Hunk freaked out I didn’t get any sleep last night because of him.”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose “But you never sleep” he pointed out.

“Touche.” 

“You guys are the best.” Lance’s smile is as bright as the moon itself. But soon after he was was surprised to see a certain moody person standing there.

“Even you too Mullet.”

Keith just shrugged. “Aww you do care.” he teased 

“Please don’t get all sappy and hug me.”

“And risk getting Mullet germs on me uh I think not.”

Keith hissed. “Alright you two come on Hunk made a cake I am not missing this.”

“Who eats cake for breakfast.”

The trio looked at each other and laughed. “This guy,” Pidge said through her laughter.

Keith looked confused but just shrugged it off it wasn’t worth it. “Now let's go I’m getting all wet.” 

“Keith’s a cat confirmed,” Pidge said as the others chocked on their laughter.

The others walked to the kitchen. Hunk stopped to see Lance wasn’t following. “Hey, Lance you coming?” 

“Yeah in just a moment.”

Hunk just shrugged and ran off to the kitchen. Lance looked up to blue as he let the raindrops fall on him. 

He sighed “I know you miss me, Mama.”

He looked to see Hunk ruffling pidge’s hair and everyone including emo Keith laughing.

Lance smiled “But I think I’m in good hands for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so was it like yesterday when met this lovable fluffy child or what. Screw people who say he's just fictional I will die for this child. Happy birthday Lancey Lance!!
> 
> And Last but not least Happy Birthday to my bestest friend (who's name will not be mentioned) I know I'm like a few days late (like 3) but hey you deal with me so I blessed for that. 
> 
> I'm not good with words and I'm not about to get sappy in front of ya'll so lemme just say 
> 
> I'm glad we're best friends.


End file.
